


Yearning for More

by felisetluna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina, AtsuHina Fever Week, Implied Homophobic environment, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Minor Original Character(s), Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, atshnfeverweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisetluna/pseuds/felisetluna
Summary: It starts with a promise.Years later, a few stolen kisses and discreet glances full of determination, passion and something else neither of them can't quite name yet.It keeps on with unspoken words of deep longing.There, in the dark corners of stunning and glamorous castles, their relationship flourish into something dangerous and forbidden.Until rumours about a possible marriage announcement between Hinata Shouyou, Prince and Heir of Heavenfall, Kingdom of the Summer Valley, with Lady Natsumi from the noble House Tominaga of Blossomgarden were spread through all the Kingdoms.Including the Kingdom of the North, ruled by House Miya of Foresthall, and its Prince and Heir, Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Yearning for More

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely inspired by GoT. A little context: House Miya of Foresthall is inspired by House Stark and House Forrester, while House Hinata is inspired by House Martell.
> 
> Have a nice reading!

The three-days tourney held for his father's name day will be remembered as the great event of the whole century. Kings, queens, princes and princesses, and nobles from all the known lands were invited to celebrate the tournament at Heavenfall. The castle had never been so breathtaking, his father's queen made sure of that. Every single room and corner were embellished with flowers from the whole Summer Valley, giving the white walls of their home a more colourful aspect. The orange, peach, soft pink and red colours of the flowers combined perfectly with their sigil of a golden sun shining through the copper field of the valley. The tourney itself was divided into archery competition, mock battles, and of course, jousting. Everyone was looking forward to it, as all the princes who were knights were participating in jousting, he included. 

It was supposed to be an amusing, challenging and cheerful event. And it was, at least at the beginning. But now all he felt was sadness and sorrow. He couldn't care less for the competition, but as the Prince and Heir of Heavenfall he had to do it anyways. It was his obligation as the firstborn of the King, and it fell upon him and his brother; the Sun Knight and Moon Knight, as villagers named them; the duty of bringing honour to their House. So, Hinata Shouyou found himself in his dark armour with golden sun details; mounted on his black horse with his jousting lance ready to knock whoever dared to beat him. 

And so he did. No one was able to defeat him, the only one who could have been a hassle to his winning streak didn't present himself into jousting. Everyone was surprised. Prince Atsumu from the House Miya didn't participate in any competition. Such an odd decision considering he was known for being competitive at jousting, always fighting with Prince Shouyou for the winner's title. They had been known for having the strongest of friendships. Always there to support each other, to challenge themselves to improve their skills. They are also known for being competitive between them, but truth being told, they trust each other with their lives. Thus, enemies fear them the most when they are seen together on the battlefield. So, everyone was shocked by the prince's decision. And eventually, all kinds of rumours started to spread among the guests. 

At first, Hinata didn't really think too much about it. He decided he'll ask him later if everything was okay. But then, later never came. Day one was gone in the blink of an eye. As co-host of such a big event, Prince Shouyou had to have small talks with everyone, whereas they were from royalty or mere lords. Always busied to even have a glance of Prince Atsumu, he gave up that evening. 

By day two, Hinata just knew something was wrong. He had difficulties finding him. If it wasn't because he had seen him being there, always at the King of the North and his brother's sides, he would have thought the prince hadn't come. 

And in a certain way, it was like that. Prince Atsumu was nowhere to be found, and Hinata was starting to worry. He had asked his more loyal servant to find the prince and to give him a message, but the little boy always returned with a silly excuse given by the Miya's heir. It felt almost as if Atsumu was avoiding him. 

That night Prince Shouyou didn't sleep at all. 

Day three was exactly like the two before. Hinata was desperate to find a reason for Atsumu's behavior, but nothing really came to his mind. He was so sad and tired. They had few chances to see each other, and it seems like Atsumu didn't really care anymore. He didn't want to talk to him, nor look at him! 

It hurts him. 

Prince Shouyou apologized and excused himself with everyone that evening and went immediately to his private room. Making known his desire to be alone and to not be disturbe by anything and anyone. 

He has been there since then. Locked in his room, curled up on his bed and crying his eyes out because of Atsumu's attitude towards him. Hinata just wants to understand. It doesn't seem like Atsumu at all, not when he has always told him if he does something wrong. Then why? Why is Atsumu avoiding him? Ignoring his presence, his messages and refusing to even look at him? Hinata closes his eyes in a silly attempt to stop the tears from starting to fall again, but they make their way out anyway.

At some point at night, he hears a soft knocking on his door. He ignores it, not wanting to see anyone right now. Someone knocks again, a little stronger. And Hinata wonders if he should get up from his bed, _maybe something bad happened,_ and he worries. There is silence once again when he makes it to his door to unlock it. He opens the door quickly, and the words to ask what has happened die on his tongue the moment he sees Atsumu on his doorway. 

One look at Hinata’s face, and Atsumu's features hardens. There it is, the Miya's most known trademark throughout the Kingdoms, the emotionless eyes of a furious Miya. Shouyou never thought Atsumu would look at him like that, and something inside him tightens. 

—So, the rumours are true… yer gonna marry that woman—. 

And suddenly, it all makes perfect sense. 

Atsumu's coldness was deliberate. He was indeed ignoring him, avoiding him because of that marriage alliance. Hinata knows he should have told him earlier, but he was afraid of Atsumu's reaction. He knew Atsumu wouldn't understand his decision. Hinata wasn't doing it because of love, but because it was his duty. As princes and heirs of their kingdoms they don’t have much freedom to do what they want, but Atsumu doesn't see it like that. He thinks they can do what they want just because they are going to be the next kings. 

—Arn'ya gonna say somethin'?—. Atsumu asks him, still in the doorway. Hinata gives him some space so he can enter, and Atsumu makes his way to his bedroom. There’s no way they would have this talk in the hallway where everyone could listen to them. —What tha hell Hinata? Was I supposed to know when tha invitation weddin' was on my hands? On yer bloody weddin' day?—. Once Hinata locks them inside his room, Atsumu explodes. Hinata understands him, he hurted him by keeping the alliance a secret. But does Atsumu need to harm him too? Why does his harsh words hurt so much? Why does he feel so sorrow and alone with this Atsumu?

Hinata stands there, next to the doors of his bedroom. Too afraid to move, too frightened to speak and say the wrong thing. His body is completely frozen. He doesn’t even look at Atsumu’s face because he is sure he won’t be able to stop the tears if he sees the disappointment in his eyes. So, he lays his gaze on Atsumu’s legs in front of him.

And Atsumu finally loses it. 

—Fine, keep hidin' like a weak child. Don't ya dare go to my Kin'dom with that… woman. Ever. I don't wanna see ya again. If tha Summer Valley needs somethin' from Foresthall, send Kei. I won't break tha agreement our forefathers did decades ago only because ya didn't care enough about…—. Atsumu's voice trails off. Hinata knows what he was about to say, _"because you didn't care enough about us"._ And once again it hurts. It hurts to hear his last name being coldly dropped from the same lips that have kissed him endlessly in the past. All of Atsumu's words are like knives stabbing his already tormented heart. Yet, his body doesn’t move, his lips keep seal. Hinata silently starts crying. There was nothing about the powerful, happy and self-confident Prince of Heavenhall. He feels so helpless not knowing what to do. —Wish ya a happy marriage, Prince Hinata—. The straightforward goodbye full of malice takes him aback. 

_Is this really happening?_

Through the tears he sees Atsumu’s boots move to him, but he doesn’t stop once he’s close enough. Instead, he walks past him. 

_Don’t, please._

Hinata starts shaking, his knees feel weak. He doesn’t want this to end, not yet. Not ever. The pitiful whine that escapes from his mouth it’s enough to snap him from his own thoughts. —Atsumu-u, please. Don’t go—. He doesn’t care about begging. If that’s necessary for Atsumu to stay, he will do it a dozen times. The sobbed words seem to have an effect on him, as Hinata doesn’t hear the lock being pulled. In a brave move, Hinata lifts up his eyes and bending his neck to his right side locks his gaze with his’. —Don’t leave me Atsumu—. He implores him, still shaking like a leaf. —Please—. 

The reddish corners of Hinata’s beautiful eyes, the tears continually falling down against his cheeks, Hinata’s bottom lip being seriously bit by himself, and all the desperately whining breaks Atsumu’s heart.

Hinata can’t take it anymore. He isn’t strong enough. He closes his eyes and expects to hear his door being slam shut. But then, he feels Atsumu’s hand behind his head and he’s quickly pulled into Atsumu’s arms. 

—Shouyou… I’m sorry—. He hears him say against his hair. —Don’t cry anymore, please—. Atsumu sounds sad too, and Hinata feels how he tightens his arms around his body. —I’m a huge fool, I’m so sorry—. Hinata stops trembling, and he feels his heart soothe. Being so close to his lover, smelling his scent, feeling his body against his, eases and calms the pain he had just experienced. Suddenly, Atsumu starts giving him soft and shorts kisses among his hair. Hinata stops crying, and when he opens his eyes to see Atsumu’s face he’s met with worried eyes. 

Atsumu keeps kissing him. He kisses his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his jaw. He gives him endless kisses everywhere his lips can touch. His lover kisses away the tears’ trails from his cheeks. And between every sweet kiss he repeats how sorry he is. Hinata now feels better, warm and soft. 

But this was also his fault. 

He takes Atsumu’s face between his hands, and makes him look at him in the eyes. —I’m very sorry too, ‘sumu. I wish I had told you sooner about the alliance, about Lady Natsu-...—. Hinata is then interrupted by Atsumu shaking his head. —Don’t say it Sho, don’t say har name. Let's talk about us. Let me show ya how important yer to me. Shouyou, let me show ya what that marriage won’t give ya—. Atsumu seriousness and his passionate words take his breath away. 

It's been so long since the last time they were together. And if Hinata is honest with himself, he just wants to feel Atsumu's skin against his. He wants to touch and to be touched by his lover. 

—Then kiss me ‘sumu, and show me what is that that only you can give me—. He tells him. And before the last word can even be pronounced, Atsumu is already closing their distance. 

Feeling Atsumu's lips after their huge discussion feels almost like glory. Their kiss starts slow and delicate, Hinata's hands go to stroke Atsumu's hair and Atsumu's hands find their place on Hinata's waist. It feels so good, so intimate. Yet, they both want more. 

Hinata uses his hands behind Atsumu's head to push him deeper into his lips. And while he pulls slightly from his hair, he licks Atsumu's bottom lip to let him know he wants him to go further. 

Atsumu doesn't need to be told twice. 

He deepens the kiss by using his tongue. The sensation sends shivers to Hinata’s knees. He loves Atsumu's tongue on his body, he surely knows how to use it in every part of him. As well as their kisses, Atsumu uses his tongue so gently, so slowly on him. It makes Hinata sigh and roll his eyes due to the pleasure. When they separate a little to breathe properly, Atsumu immediately attacks Hinata’s jaw with his lips. Long, sensual kisses among his chin, jaw and neck. A breathless moan escapes from Hinata’s mouth when he feels Atsumu’s teeth on the sensible spot behind his ear. Atsumu keeps kissing, licking and biting his creamy neck. Neither of them cares about the marks that will be difficult to hide with the deep v-cut necklines of all of Hinata’s tunics. 

Atsumu returns to Hinata's lips to another deep kiss, while his hands now move to the belt that keeps his ochre-yellow tunic closed. On a simple move, Hinata’s tunic opens revealing his naked body and prominent erection. Atsumu doesn't lose more time and leads his hands to the soft skin of Hinata, this time tho, his palms touch and go further to Hinata’s round ass. With a soft bite on his lover's bottom lip Atsumu lifts Hinata who quickly locks his legs on Atsumu's waist. The moment their bodies collide and Hinata feels Atsumu’s bulge against his ass he gasps desperately for air. —'tsumu… Bed—. He manages to order him between sloppy kisses. 

Atsumu doesn't lose any more time, and while he walks them to Hinata's big bed, Hinata kisses him endlessly on his neck and it's rewarded with softs pants from Atsumu. 

When they get closer, Hinata drops his tunic before being put down on the mattress. With swollen lips, adorable blush on his face, and eyes clouded with desire, Hinata invites Atsumu to join him on the bed by spreading his legs as far as he can. Atsumu's eyes immediately focus on Hinata’s hardened dick and he quickly takes off his clothes. By the time he rejoins his lover's body, Hinata rests his arms on his shoulders and they kiss one more time. Atsumu showers him with wet kisses once again, this time taking his moment to give some attention to his nipples. Hinata becomes a desperate mess of pants with Atsumu's slow licks on his right nipple while the right one it's being pinched amongst Atsumu's index finger and thumb. Hinata pulls Atsumu's hair for more, and Atsumu gives it. He bites his already reddish and hardened nipple, and it makes Hinata arch his back and moan Atsumu's name. With a devilish smile Atsumu takes a moment to appreciate and admire his work on Hinata’s biceps, collarbone and neck. 

—Turn around Shouyou, let me see tha' pretty ass of yers—. He says then, his voice sounding aroused and roughly. With closed eyes for the anticipation, Hinata does as told. He lifts his ass as high as he can for Atsumu, and settles the upper part of his body amongst the softness of his bed. Atsumu's hands massage his ass while spreading light kisses on his back. Drops of precum from Hinata’s dick start to leak due to all of Atsumu's work-out on his body. And then, Atsumu starts jerking him off with a slow peace. A groan escapes from Hinata’s lips when his lover suddenly stops, he is ready to protest when soon after he feels one of Atsumu's fingers goes to his entrance. Using Hinata's own precum, Atsumu fingers him and Hinata feels like he could touch the sky. 

It's been so long since they were like this, Hinata can't take it. —'tsumu-u I-ii want you. Insi-ide—. And to assure him he is ready, he shoves two of Atsumu's fingers inside of him. 

—Mmh...—. Atsumu answers him, and places his own pre-cumed dick on his entrance. Hinata feels so desperately needy, he can't wait anymore. —Open yer eyes Shouyou—. Atsumu lowly whispers in his ear. 

When Hinata opens his eyes, he almost cums right there. In front of them was placed the big and large mirror Atsumu gave him for his last name day. It had suns, foxes and crows carved in its dark frame. It was a really elegant object, and the image it was reflecting now was completely erotic. 

A wrecked Hinata is looking at him through the mirror, ass up and face screaming for more. Behind him was Atsumu, with a sly grin and an arm around his waist. 

The image itself is enough to make him moan louder than before. He can't look away even when Atsumu enters inside of him. —My Kin', look at us while I fuck ya as ya like—. And then, Atsumu starts moving. He lets his dick go as far as he can, and unhurriedly he gets it out of Hinata's ass. Hinata's mouth goes dry for the reflection in front of him. 

He knows Atsumu is doing this on purpose, all the slow work-out, kisses and now his peace. But he's enjoying it so much. It feels so intimate, so personal. It makes his heart warm. Hinata does his best to lift even more his ass, and the image of Atsumu's dicks disappearing on his ass is too much to handle. 

—'tsuumuu-u! I won'-t laa-ast—. He tells him, and suddenly Atsumu takes him by the waist and Hinata finds himself sitting astride of Atsumu, his dick still inside of him. Hinata sees him with surprise, but he knows what to do. He starts riding Atsumu slowly, enjoying the new view in the mirror, savouring Atsumu's little sounds that escape from his lips. But then Hinata fasteners his peace, and Atsumu's dick seems to go deeper and further; until it hits his prostate and the sensation is so delicious for both that they can't stop moaning their names. —Lo-ook aat ya… soo gorgeo-uss S-shooyoo—. Atsumu says to him gasping for air. And Hinata cums hard on Atsumu's stomach. He closes his eyes to enjoy the aftermath, and still riding Atsumu he tells him —Mmh… Cum with me 'Tssumu—. And so he does. Atsumu ends moaning Hinata’s name one more time before releasing his semen inside of his lover. 

They stay like that, not wanting to have any space between their body's. Hinata smiles at him, and Atsumu takes his face between his hands to kiss him. It's a short and clumsy kiss, but it's full of something else Hinata doesn't quite know how to name. 

—I love ya—. Atsumu whispers amongst his lips, and kisses him once again. —I love ya so much Shouyou—. Atsumu repeats him, this time looking at him in the eyes. 

And Hinata realizes why this time their sex was so different. Why his heart was in so much pain before. And the reason behind Atsumu's attitude. 

_I'm in love too_. 

He hurted Atsumu by not telling him everything and he got jealous of the stupid alliance. Atsumu got jealous because he loves him, because they could never be publicly together. It hurted before because he's in love with Atsumu. His heart isn't used to Atsumu's coldness, because his heart beats crazily for Atsumu's kisses and flirty compliments. Their sex felt so different, so slow, so caring and so intimate, so full of _love_ and affection because they didn't have just sex. 

No, they made _love_. 

Hinata takes Atsumu's hands between his and kisses his knuckles one by one. —I love you too, jealous dork—. He says softly and with a big smile on his face. —I'm only yours Atsumu—. He adds serious and kisses him slowly, as to ensure to him what he said it's real. Atsumu puts out his dick from Hinata so he can give him a proper hug. The movement makes Hinata close his eyes and sigh. He can feel the cum drop from his ass, and his heart beats faster because _we just made love_. 

Atsumu hugs him so tight that it should probably hurt. Hinata it's just so happy, he couldn't care any less. —And I belong to you, Shouyou. I promised you long ago, didn't I? I won't ever leave you—. He hears Atsumu say against his messy hair. 

They stay there, in Hinata's big bed. Hugging one another, Hinata stroking Atsumu's soft and brown hair. Still too excited to sleep like his lover, Hinata thinks in the future. 

_Our future_. 

They will have to get through a lot. And they probably will never get the chance to make their relationship public, let alone marry each other. Although there won't be any better marriage alliance to both kingdoms than theirs. 

Hinata lets out a yawn. And before he closes his eyes to sleep, he reminds himself to go and see his father tomorrow at first hour. Summer Valley will have to prepare for a war. There is absolutely no way Lord Tominaga will take the dissolvement of their marriage alliance with good eyes. 

—I hope the Kingdom of the North helps us—. He says with a smile, laughing softly when he feels Atsumu’s arms pulling him closer to his body. 

There's nothing more frightening than an unsure future. But if Atsumu Miya, Prince and Heir of the Kingdom of the North, stays with Hinata Shouyou, Prince and Heir of the Kingdom of the Summer Valley, then there's no reason to be so afraid. 

They love each other, and that's what matters the most for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I want to thanks those who make sometime to read my story. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Did I said English isn't my main language? So, sorry for any spelling mistake uwu


End file.
